


don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo

by yourbestapology



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, alex is exhausted, kara and lena are both nervous nellies, maggie is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbestapology/pseuds/yourbestapology
Summary: Lena invites Kara (who invites Alex and Maggie) to spend the weekend at her cabin in the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys, I really don't know. Can we just ban Mon-El from the show and have Lena confess her undying love for Kara and then we can all live happily ever after? Yes? No?
> 
> I honestly don't know what this is (like most of the things I'm writing). Lena and Kara are both adorable little nerds and I apologize at how cheesy this will get. I'm aiming for only 3 or 4 chapters but who even knows.

“Lena invited me to her cabin this weekend,” Kara babbles through large bites of chicken lo mein. She barely takes a minute to breathe and shovels another forkful of noodles in her mouth. “I think she’s going to kill me.”

Alex decides to indulge her sister before Kara somehow stress eats her way into an MSG coma. “And why would she do that?”

“I just have this feeling. She said she wanted to spend a weekend with her only friend in National City…alone…in the woods,” Kara continues, clearly frazzled at the revelation. She reaches for the chicken fingers in the box on the table and drenches one in what’s left of the duck sauce.

“…what?” Alex makes sure to grab two chicken fingers before Kara eats them all. She’s learned over the years to hoard her food if she wants to eat.

“You know how my foot lives in my mouth?”

“Never,” Alex feigns surprise and chews thoughtfully on the crispiest chicken finger she can find. “Your foot _never_ lives in your mouth.”

“Alex, I am having a crisis!” Kara whines petulantly. “And if you continue to make fun of me, I’m going to melt all your teeth so the next time we order pizza, you have to drink it through a straw!”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Yeah, well,” Kara scoffs. “You’re not being supportive.”

Alex holds up her hands and looks forlornly at the last piece of beef teriyaki that’s sitting sadly in the middle of Kara’s super adult looking _Frozen_ plate. “I will support you _if_ you let me have that last piece of beef teriyaki.”

“You made fun of my plate,” Kara reminds her sister with a slight pout.

“You ate all of the potstickers.”

Kara guffaws and begins to anxiously ramble on about her Kryptonian appetite and how she can’t control it and blah, blah, blah. Alex stops listening and grabs the beef teriyaki when Kara’s poked herself in the eye while wildly waving her hands in the air to prove her point.

“Go on,” Alex says smugly, making sure to take small bites of beef just to torture her sister. “Why do you think Lena’s going to kill you? She’s not her brother or mother. Both of whom are rotting in jail, by the way.”

“I know,” Kara moans and flops back on the couch dramatically. “But, but who says they want to spend some time _alone_ in the middle of nowhere? Serial killers, right? I mean, I mean what else would that mean?”

“Uh huh…”

Sometimes letting Kara ramble on nonsensically is the best way for Alex to get answers.

“But then I also think Lena might just need someone to talk to? I mean she’s nice and pretty and…oh! I meant pretty as friends, because we’re friends…”

“Are you sure you’re not in love with Lena?” Alex asks coyly, immediately regretting it when Kara uses her laser vision to singe the remaining bite of beef teriyaki hanging precariously off the skewer. “You little brat.”

“That’s what you get,” Kara says triumphantly, obviously pleased at the look of disdain on Alex’s face. “Maybe _you’re_ in love with Lena. I’m telling Maggie!”

Alex can’t stop the laughter bubbling in her throat. “Oh, you caught me,” she says sarcastically. “Lena is not even my type.”

“Beautiful isn’t your type?!” Kara squawks ultra sonically.

“God, Kara!” Alex groans, covering her ears. Kara’s cuteness definitely dwindles when she screeches like a banshee.

Kara smiles in deep satisfaction and decides to steer the conversation back to its original direction. “I don’t want to spend the weekend thinking Lena is going to smother me in my sleep.”

“Good thing you have super hearing then. You’ll be able to hear her coming before she can reach for the pillow.”

“Alex!”

Alex can only grin, reluctantly putting down her food to hold out her arms for Kara to snuggle into. “Here’s a thought; why don’t you say…no.”

“I can’t,” Kara scowls while fiddling with the sleeve of Alex’s sweater. “I don’t know how to say no!”

“Uh, you say no to me all the time,” Alex points out, her fingers poking into her sister’s sides. She’s grateful when Kara squeals.

“I do not!” Kara protests.

“Can I have the last chicken finger?”

Kara shakes her head. “No!”

“See?” Alex says matter-of-factly. “You do know how to say no!”

“But that’s different,” Kara whines, swatting Alex’s thigh when her sister can’t seem to control her laughter. “I can say no when it comes to food. I can’t say no when people need my help or sadly ask if I want to spend the weekend at their cabin because I’m the only friend they have here.”

“It sounds like Lena just needs someone to talk to. Think of all the stuff she’s been through these past few months.”

“Well, can’t she talk to her assistant?” Kara complains, tilting her head so she’s looking up at Alex with her puppy dog eyes. “You should come too!”

Alex is quick to shake her head. “Nope. No. This is my first weekend off from the DEO in almost a _year_.”

“Bring Maggie!” Kara squeals. She tugs on Alex’s arm and bounces on the couch cushion. “What if I become ill? Lena doesn’t know I’m Supergirl! She’ll just think I’m sick and then we’ll have to-” She’s cut off when Alex clamps a hand over her mouth.

“Stop being dramatic. And _no_. Maggie and I have only been dating like a month. That’s way too soon to ask someone to go away! Besides, she’s working all weekend.”

“Okay, well then you should just come if you’re going to be lonely…”

“I’m not going to be lonely. I’ll be fine.”

Kara sits up and knows she has to beg and plead until she’s worn Alex down like when they were kids. Alex’s immunity to her puppy dog eyes and pout has grown increasingly stronger and Kara doesn’t like it one bit. She’s used to having her sister wrapped tightly around her finger but Kara swears ever since she came out as Supergirl, Alex has no problem resisting her pathetic begging.

“Please come?”

Alex isn’t interested in hearing Kara’s plight and turns on the TV. “Game of Thrones or Homeland?”

“Alex, I will never ask you for anything ever again!”

“You’ve told me that thousands of times, Kara,” Alex laughs and fiddles with the tassels on the gold throw pillow next to her. “Yet you’ll call me tomorrow and ask me for something.”

Kara is thrown off by Alex’s unfortunately true statement but shakes her head to regain her train of thought. “I _swear_ this time. I promise! Like, cross my heart and pinkie promise.”

“Nope.”

“Alex!” Kara bellows, taking hold of Alex’s arm to jostle her.

“Kara, I don’t want to.”

“You know what?” Kara’s got the glimmer of determination in her eyes and she nearly crushes her cell phone when she hastily texts Lena. “Can my sister come too? She’s lonely and has nothing to do this weekend. Hah! Just sent it.”

“Hah, I’m still not coming.”

Kara immediately opens the message when her phone vibrates seconds later. Lena must be attached to her cell phone.

_Of course! The more the merrier._

“See! She’s excited you’re coming.” Kara shoves the phone in Alex’s face and smiles when the older girl seems to be wearing down. “Alex, please! I need you.”

“No you don’t,” Alex says nonchalantly. Truthfully, she doesn’t like the idea of her innocent little sister spending the weekend with a Luthor. Knowing Kara, she’d spill her secret in a heartbeat. “Kara, look. It might be nice for you to get away for the weekend. You deserve to relax too.”

“But I can’t relax if you’re not there,” Kara points out rather pathetically. She buries herself in Alex’s arms and clutches the back of her sweater. “I’m a walking ball of anxiety with all these changes and I SWEAR Lena is concocting some plan to cause me bodily harm.”

“If only you were indestructible. Oh wait...”

“Alex, please,” Kara starts to whimper. It’s genuine, Alex can tell. “I need you.”

Alex pinches the bridge of her nose, knowing there is no way now she can deny her sister now. “Fine,” she concedes. “But you _owe_ me.”

\--

Lena sort of reminds Kara of a _Price is Right_ model as she dutifully shows them around her surprisingly quaint cabin. It’s nestled deep in the woods and Alex immediately complains to Kara (in the car, of course) about the lack of cell phone reception. How are they supposed to live for the next three days with barely any contact to the outside world?

The downstairs portion of the cabin is pretty spacious and Kara coos over all the childhood photos of Lena. As expected, it seems that Lena never went through an awkward phase. Alex can’t hide the smirk on her face as Kara flits around Lena like a little school girl, accidentally walking too close and stepping on the back of the woman’s designer flip flops. Of course, Lena laughs (Alex suspects she’s been drinking beforehand) while Kara apologizes at least six times.

“I’m so sorry!” Kara crows yet again.

“Kara, it’s okay,” Lena says with a mega watt smile. She reaches out and gently squeezes the nervous girl’s forearm. “Really.”

Alex rolls her eyes when Kara apologizes under her breath. “Do you need to be sedated?” she whispers to her sister when Lena disappears into the kitchen.

“No!” Kara says with a slight scowl. “I, I could have broken her flip flops! They look very expensive.”

“It’s her own fault. Who spends that much money on flip flops?”

“She can do whatever she wants!” Kara shouts in defense. Why she’s getting worked up over this is mindboggling.

Lena, of course, reappears. “Who can do whatever they want?” She hands each sister a rather full glass of wine. Alex takes it with relief while Kara looks mournfully at the liquid that will have no effect on her whatsoever.

“Um,” Kara begins but Alex is quick to cut her off.

“Our mom,” Alex interjects. “She wants to try online dating but I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“A-and I think she can do whatever she wants,” Kara squeaks, taking a large sip of wine and pretending like it stings a bit as it slides warmly down her throat. “Which is why I said she can do whatever she wants. Where should we put our stuff?”

Lena brings them upstairs and Alex practically shoves Kara in the bedroom that has bunk beds. There is _no_ way she’s spending the weekend sleeping in a twin bed decorated with Care Bear sheets.

“Yeah, sorry,” Lena says in slight embarrassment. “I bought the cabin from my uncle and I haven’t had the chance to redo everything.”

“Oh, it’s fine!” Kara says with the politest smile she can muster. She peers all around the room and drops her bag in the middle of the floor. “You know, I’ve always wanted bunk beds.”

“The couch pulls out if you change your mind.”

“I won’t change my mind. Nope. Totally fine with bunk beds.”

Alex can barely hold in her laughter when she finds Kara staring pitifully at the rickety pair of beds in front of her. “You gonna sleep on the top or the bottom?”

“It’s _not_ funny,” Kara pouts, sitting on the bottom bed. She immediately gets up when the bed springs squeak.

“You can always sleep with me,” Alex offers rather kindly. “I have a king sized bed.”

“There’s no need to brag,” Kara says with a glare. “Maybe I’ll sleep on the top. That way it will be harder for Lena to smother me with a pillow.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “If you don’t shut up about that _I’m_ going to smother you with a pillow.”

“Rude!”

“Why can’t you just relax and have fun?”

Kara swallows and dramatically throws her hands up in the air. “Because now I’m thinking about how I’m going to sneak out of here if there’s a…” she drops her voice to a whisper and moves closer to Alex. “Supergirl emergency!”

“There won’t be,” Alex says matter-of-factly. “I told Hank you needed the weekend off. So that’s one less thing for you to worry about.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Alex shakes her head when Kara looks like she’s going to have an anxiety attack. “No offense, but the DEO has been handling things long before you came along.”

Kara pouts again and crosses her arms. “I know…”

“So relax. Enjoy yourself.”

“I’ll try.”

Alex smiles and wraps Kara in a hug, feeling her sister hold on tighter than she expected.

“Thanks for coming,” Kara whispers into Alex’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. You still owe me.”

Kara giggles and lets Alex drag her down the stairs. They find Lena in the kitchen, hovering over a clear bowl filled to the brim with salsa.

“Can we help you do anything?” Kara asks politely, looking down at her hands when Lena smiles at her.

“Nope. You just sit and relax.”

“Hah,” Alex snorts. “I’ve been telling her that all night. Maybe she’ll listen to you.”

Kara holds herself back from using her heat vision to fry Alex’s hair off. She sits down on the bar stool in front of the expensive looking marble island and shyly grabs a tortilla chip and dunks it in the salsa.

Alex leans across the island to get closer to Lena. “The most important thing to know about Kara is that she eats _everything_.” She can feel Kara glaring at her and it makes her want to burst into laughter. “So eat while you can because once she starts, she can’t stop.”

“Alex!” Kara whines through bites of chips and salsa. She kicks her sister underneath the table and begs and pleads with her puppy dog eyes for Alex to _stop_ tormenting her. “I don’t eat everything.”

“I don’t know about that, Kara.” Lena grins. “I’ve seen you consume at least ten potstickers in one sitting.”

“N-no! Ten potstickers? I’d, I’d explode if I ate that many!” Kara giggles awkwardly, holding her hands together so she can stop herself from eating too many chips. “I must have been really hungry.”

Lena takes another sip of wine and stares at the girl across from her. “I think it’s happened more than once. Yet you’re still so skinny.”

“Sucks, doesn’t it?” Alex playfully glares at her sister.

“Oh, it’s just good genes,” Kara guffaws, waving her hand at Lena when she goes to protest. She daintily takes one chip and makes sure not to take too much salsa because she can feel both older women watching her intently. “You’re, you’re skinny too, Lena. And, and you go to yoga, right? You have a yoga body.”

“You’re so sweet,” Lena beams. “But I haven’t gone to yoga in months.”

Alex conceals her laughter with a cough and pretends like a chip has gone down the wrong way. “Sorry. Went down the wrong pipe.”

“I bet it did,” Kara says hotly.

“Are you girls hungry?” Lena asks once she’s done giggling at the look on Kara’s face. She watches the girl adjust her glasses and subtly stuff a few chips in her mouth. “I was planning on having a liquid dinner myself but I can totally order some pizza.”

“They deliver pizza here?” Kara asks in surprise.

Lena leans back and laughs. “We’re not in Appalachia, Kara. Of course they deliver pizza out here! It just takes a little longer.”

“Oh. Right.” Kara feels her cheeks turning a shade of unattractive magenta. She tugs on Alex’s sleeve when Lena begins to rummage through the fridge for some guacamole. “What’s a liquid dinner?” she asks innocently, her voice barely above a whisper that she may as well just mouth the words.

Alex stares at her naïve little sister and pinches her cheeks patronizingly. She gestures to her wine glass and finishes the rest with one quick sip. “She’s having alcohol for dinner. Get it? What were you doing in college, Kara?”

Kara crosses her arms in slight offense but brightens at the sight of Lena placing the guacamole right in front of her. However, her smile diminishes a mere second later when Alex slides the bowl away.

“You don’t want to put that there,” Alex says, patting Kara’s knee. “It will be gone before you can even blink.”

“So what I’m gathering is that Kara’s a human vacuum.”

“Pretty much. She eats everything.”

No. No. Kara doesn’t like this. She watches Alex and Lena wiggle their eyebrows at each other and the anxiety swirls around in her stomach. It’s not fair. Alex _always_ , _always_ gets along with people Kara wants to be friends with. Her sister makes it seem so easy but Kara refuses to let their friendship blossom at her expense.

“Not true!” Kara says, gently banging her hands on the island. “I don’t eat seafood.”

“Right, because after we watched The Little Mermaid, my mom made us fish for dinner and Kara cried for three hours because she thought we were eating Flounder.”

Lena clutches her hand over her heart and Kara can tell she thinks it’s adorable. She’s just glad Alex has conveniently left out the part that she was _thirteen_ when that happened.

“That is so cute,” Lena coos, reaching over to touch Kara’s forearm.

Alex smiles and pours herself another glass of wine. She can see Kara shifting uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye until Lena removes her hand. It’s times like these where she wishes alcohol had an effect on her sister. It would definitely ease her mind and help her chill the hell out.

Lena excuses herself to the bathroom and Kara takes the time to groan dramatically and drop her head in her hands.

“What? Alex decides to play along.

“Can, can you _stop_ making fun of me?” Kara pleads in a heartbreakingly small voice. She knows Alex is just teasing. Normally she can take it when it’s in front of Winn and James but it’s different with Lena. She doesn’t want Lena to think she’s just this doe-eyed, adorably innocent little girl who eats anything and doesn’t know what a liquid dinner is.

Alex is taken aback. “I’m just teasing you.”

“I know,” Kara cuts in sharply. “You’re just…you’re just embarrassing me.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex says genuinely. She swivels in her chair a bit and turns Kara’s so they’re facing each other. “Do you like Lena?”

Kara’s gaze snaps up. “What? Of course! She’s my friend.”

Alex knows this is going to be harder than she thought. “No, Kara,” she sighs a bit, placing her hands on her sister’s thighs to hold her still. “Do you… _like_ Lena?”

Kara twiddles her thumbs and rolls her eyes because it feels like she’s back in eighth grade and Alex has cornered her after the first day of school to see if any “cute boys” caught her eye.

“I, I don’t know,” Kara swallows and suddenly finds the outdated tile floor in the kitchen very fascinating. She can hear Lena moving around upstairs and it seems like she’ll be down very soon. “She’s my friend.”

“Because it’s okay if you do,” Alex continues quietly when Kara still refuses to look up at her. She grabs her sister’s hands and squeezes them. “I know we haven’t talked about that yet but…nothing would change, okay? I mean look, look at me. So if that’s what you’re worried about…”

“No!” Kara’s quick to say. She finally stares at Alex and stops herself from leaning forward and hiding in her big sister’s arms when Lena’s light steps reach the bottom of the stairs. “I’m not. I don’t. Friends.”

Alex forces a smile and runs her thumb over Kara’s knuckles. “Friends. Right.”

“So!” Lena claps, making her presence known. “Who wants more wine?”

“Me!” Kara squeaks, holding out her wine glass and ready to pretend the fruity liquid will calm her nerves.

Lena smiles from ear to ear and places her significantly smaller hand on top of Kara’s palm. “That’s my girl.”

Kara’s eyes widen as she takes a large gulp of wine. Lena’s fingers rake across her palm ever so lightly which makes her keeps drinking and drinking to push away the warm feeling swirling around in her stomach.

_Crap_.

\--

Kara gives herself approximately ten minutes in the stupid twin sized bed before sitting up in exasperation.

She floats down to the bottom bunk and immediately sighs when it feels the same as the top bunk mattress. Not to mention, the loud and unfamiliar noises from the bugs and animals outside are setting her senses ablaze and she can’t seem to calm herself down.

Forget Lena; Alex may be the one who’s going to kill her.

She wants to give Alex her space, wants her sister to relax and enjoy the secluded weekend because she’s been through so much the past few months. But _god_ , she really needs her because everything is so loud and uncomfortable and she just wants her bed at home along with her favorite fuzzy blanket and flannel sheets.

Kara slips on her glasses just in case she awkwardly bumps into Lena in the hallway and crosses her arms with a slight pout, knowing she has to go in guns blazing to get Alex to even consider sharing the bed. She stops short outside of Lena’s door, smiling a bit when she hears Lena laughing along to an old _Friends_ re-run.

Alex is still up in bed with her thick black reading glasses perched on her face, eyes glued to her phone as she fervently types out a message.

Kara puts her pout back on and knocks politely and peeks her head through the slightly ajar door. Alex looks kind of smug and Kara’s too afraid to ask what she’s looking at.

Though Alex has only been out for close to two months she’s been very, very comfortable with Maggie.

And sometimes Kara wishes she didn’t have super hearing because…ugh.

“Alex?”

Alex nearly drops her phone in surprise. She peers up and quirks an eyebrow as her sister awkwardly lingers by the door. Kara’s looking down at the ground and most definitely pouting, waiting for Alex to ask what’s wrong.

“Yes?”

Kara groans dramatically and knows Alex is less than sympathetic. She (lightly) stomps over to the bed and crawls to where her sister is. “How did you get service?” Her original plan is thwarted when she sees a text from Maggie appear on Alex’s screen.

“Um,” Alex clears her throat. “I may or may not have hacked into Lena’s Wi-Fi.”

“How?”

“Winn taught me,” Alex says like it’s no big deal.

Kara rolls her eyes and slips under the covers, throwing her arms around Alex’s body and resting her head on her sister’s chest. “What’s Maggie saying?”

Alex grimaces and places her phone on the nightstand. “Nothing you want to hear.”

“Yuck.” Kara screws her face up in disgust and waits for Alex to ask her what’s wrong. She squeezes her sister tighter and grins when Alex yelps.

“What was that for?” Alex wonders, shoving Kara away when her fingers are nearly ripping her t-shirt in half. “Maggie ended up getting the weekend off,” she says when Kara doesn’t answer. “Do you think your girlfriend will mind if she comes?”

Kara shoots up in bed. “She’s _not_ my girlfriend!” she says hotly.

“But you want her to be,” Alex teases, poking Kara’s stomach when her sister flounders. “Is that why you can’t sleep?”

“I can’t sleep because, because the mattress are so thin and…they hurt!”

“You can’t feel the springs.”

Kara immediately guffaws. “Everything’s loud,” she whispers, peering down to thread the sheets through her fingers.

“It’s nature,” Alex says matter-of-factly. Her features soften when Kara genuinely looks distressed. “Kara, hey, I’m kidding. Come here,” she soothes, pulling Kara in a tight embrace. “I was just teasing.”

Kara swallows past the lump in her throat and rests her head against Alex’s chest, letting the melodic thumping of her sister’s heartbeat dull her senses. “Hah.”

Alex rolls her eyes and rubs her hand up and down Kara’s arm, more than used to Kara’s stubbornness. “Would you like to talk about?”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Kara whispers, closing her eyes when Alex’s hands rub her back. “I just want to sleep.”

“This is a king sized bed, Kar. You have all the room in the world to stretch out…”

Kara doesn’t move. “I’m comfortable here.”

“I’m not,” Alex snorts, ignoring her vibrating cell phone on the nightstand. She threads her fingers through Kara’s hair and sighs. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Kara half-heartedly shrugs and lets her fingers play with Alex’s free hand until her eyes flutter back shut.

“I just don’t want you to feel like I’ve felt for the past twelve years.” Alex looks down at her sleeping sister and frowns. “I know you can hear me.”

But Kara stays silent.

Alex sighs and reaches for her cell phone, sending a quick goodnight text to Maggie because Kara takes precedence. Maggie, of course, understands and sends five random emojii’s that make Alex shake her head in amusement. She wants Kara to feel the happiness she feels. She wants Kara to be _free_ ; to stop putting everyone else’s needs above her own.

It’s more than obvious Kara likes Lena more than a friend. Alex knew it from the very beginning when Kara came over to tell her Lena Luthor helped her realize she wanted to be a reporter. She spent nearly an hour talking about Lena; how inspiring she was, how headstrong and confident she was.

_How pretty she was_.

That one was under Kara’s breath but Alex heard it clear as day.

“Alex?”

Alex sits up straighter in bed and half expects Lena Luthor to ask if she can sleep with her as well. She clears her throat and kind of finds it endearing that the powerful CEO looks like she’s on the verge of a nervous breakdown lingering in the doorway.

“Uh,” Alex knits her eyebrows together. “Hi.”

“Sorry!” Lena finally speaks, tearing her gaze away from Kara’s sleeping form. “I, I was just checking to see if you needed anything. I’m going to sleep and…is everything alright?”

Alex smiles. “Uh, yeah, yeah,” she whispers, shifting a bit when Kara’s head gets to be too much on her chest. “She, she just has some sensory issues. Sometimes new places trigger them. All the new noises and stuff…” It’s not a total lie per say.

Lena looks like she feels bad and frowns. “Oh. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“I’ve got ear plugs,” Lena quickly blurts out. “Would that help?”

“She’s fine,” Alex promises. “I’ve been handling this since I was fourteen. I know what I’m doing.”

“Right, of, of course. I didn’t-” Lena trails off, nervously wringing her hands together when Alex just laughs. “If there’s anything I can do, please let me know.”

“Of course.”

“I just, I care about her a lot,” Lena stammers. “As friends. We’re friends. I’m glad she could come. You too. I’m glad…”

Alex bites her lip to stop from laughing because how is this the same Lena Luthor who shot a man months ago? The same Lena Luthor who had her mother arrested and singlehandedly stopped Cadmus by switching out the isotopes and making the virus inert?

_How_?

“Goodnight,” Alex says a bit awkwardly when Lena’s still lingering in the doorway, eyes trained on Kara.

Lena’s head shoots up. “Night!” she says in one quick motion before turning on her heel and disappearing back into the hallway.

Alex takes a breath and hits her head against the headboard.

This is going to be an interesting weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

The bed is empty when Kara wakes up.

She stretches her body with a groan, reluctantly opening one eye to see that it’s barely eight am. Alex has always been an early riser but for god’s sake, they’re away for the weekend! Why can’t her sister relax for _one_ day?

Kara sighs and kicks the covers off her body, fixing her gaze to the ceiling.

She can vaguely hear Alex and Lena whispering in the kitchen (because of course), arguing over which pancakes are better: blueberry or chocolate chip. Kara’s lip juts out just a bit because she wants pancakes but going down to the kitchen means she has to see Lena. And for the _record_ , she’s not avoiding Lena per say. She’s just…keeping her distance because she doesn’t like Lena. She doesn’t like Lena…

“Kara?”

Kara sits up in bed and wonders _how_ she’s missed the footsteps outside the door. But the heartbeat’s different; it’s raised slowly from walking up the stairs. It’s not flustered or nervous. It’s…

“Little Danvers, what are you doing in my bed?”

Maggie.

Kara breathes a sigh of relief and flops back down. “You can take the bunk beds across the hall. You have a choice! Top or bottom!”

Maggie scoffs and tosses her duffel bag on the floor. “In your dreams, kid.”

“But I need my sister!”

“So do I,” Maggie whines back, enjoying the look of disdain on Kara’s face. She loves riling Kara up because it’s so easy. And fun. “This is our first weekend away…you might want to block your ears later on.”

“You’re gross.”

Maggie grins. “That’s not what your sister says.”

Kara blocks her ears and squeezes her eyes shut. “I’m not hearing this.”

“Be nice,” Maggie says matter-of-factly. She bends down and rifles through her bag, producing Kara’s absolute favorite blanket. “I brought your blanky.”

Kara scowls and snatches the blue polka dot fuzzy blanket that she’s had since she was thirteen away from Maggie’s fingers. “Why do you always make fun of me?”

“Because it’s fun,” Maggie smiles, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “What’s got your panties in a twist, kid?”

“Nothing!” Kara sputters out, threading the blanket through her fingers. “I’m fine.”

“Right.”

“Alex thinks I like Lena,” Kara blurts out seconds later.

Maggie takes a breath because _here we go_.

“I mean she’s my friend! Right? Of course I like her!” Kara’s eyes comically widen as she begins to ramble. “Just because she makes me nervous doesn’t mean I like her, okay? I mean, yeah, she’s really, really pretty! But that doesn’t mean…”

“Kara, breathe,” Maggie instructs when Kara looks ten shades paler than normal.

“I’m breathing.”

“Lena’s hot,” Maggie says simply.

Kara’s eyebrows knit together. “I’m telling Alex.”

“I’m sure she’ll agree.”

“Leave Lena alone!”

Maggie laughs and holds her hands up in defense. “You’re getting awfully defensive.”

“She’s my friend.”

“I said the same thing about Alex,” Maggie sing songs, patting Kara’s knee when she looks like she’s at a loss for words.

Kara shakes her head and nearly rips her favorite blanket in half. “It’s just…I don’t…” She sighs in defeat and stares down in her lap. “How did you know?”

Maggie feigns confusion. “How did I know what?”

“How did you…” Kara swallows thickly and feels the tears sting her eyes. “How did you know that you liked…”

“Girls?” Maggie finishes softly.

“Girls.”

“Well, I think deep down I always knew. I mean, I think looking back on it I definitely had some sort of crush on my sixth grade Science teacher. I thought she was so pretty.”

Kara smiles softly and looks up.

“But as I got older, all my friends had the hots for Justin Timberlake and I kind of had the hots for Britney Spears. Like, a lot.”

“And, and you felt better when, when you realized…”

“Don’t you want to talk to your sister about this?” Maggie says uneasily. “I mean, she’s…I’m not great at this. I don’t give the greatest advice.”

“I don’t want to burden Alex with my problems again,” Kara admits quietly. “I, I don’t want to take anything away from her.”

“Alex would want you to be happy,” Maggie says wisely. “Remember that, okay?”

Kara nods and reaches for her glasses. “Even if I did like Lena…hypothetically speaking…it’s not like…she wouldn’t like me back.”

“I doubt that,” Maggie scoffs. “You’re a great catch, Little Danvers. Besides, when I walked in she was asking dozens of annoying questions about you.”

“What? No she wasn’t!”

“She was,” Maggie nods in confirmation. “She totally has the hots for you.”

Kara immediately shakes her head. “N-no! No she doesn’t. She’s just being nice.”

Maggie rolls her eyes and stands up. “You’re hopeless. Have fun pouting. I brought donuts.”

“I’m not pouting!” Kara pathetically calls out to Maggie’s back.

She falls back against the bed and tells herself she’ll go downstairs at 8:15.

It’s 8:35 when Kara wills herself to go downstairs, hoping Alex saved at least three of four crullers for her. She immediately spots the pink box from her favorite bakery in National City and swipes it off the counter.

“Relax,” Alex rolls her eyes and takes a sip of coffee. “Maggie brought a whole box just for you.”

Kara grins and shoves a donut in her mouth. “She likes me better than you.”

Alex swats her sister. “Do you feel better?”

“A little,” Kara whispers, focusing her attention on the food in front of her. “I’m going to sit on the deck, okay?”

Kara pads over to the sliding glass door and munches on her cruller thoughtfully as she breathes in the fresh air She sighs and sits down in the pink Adirondack chair that’s on the back deck to stare out at the peaceful scene in front of her.

“You’re up!”

Lena.

“I am,” Kara giggles softly, sitting up a bit and self-consciously wiping the side of her mouth just in case she’s got any pesky powder lingering from the jelly donut she consumed five minutes ago.

Lena sits down in the purple chair next to Kara and yawns. “Did you sleep okay? Those mattresses aren’t the best.”

“I slept fine,” Kara lies politely. She bends down and grabs the pink box of donuts. “Donut?”

Lena laughs and takes a chocolate donut. She stops mid-bite when she catches Kara staring at her sadly. “Oh, did you want this one?”

“No!” Kara’s quick to say even though she was planning to eat that one next. “I like crullers.”

“I’m not a cruller girl,” Lena says in disdain. She laughs when Kara’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “You look like I just ran over your puppy.”

Kara smiles and finishes her beloved cruller. “I just feel bad for crullers. They get no love.”

“They just taste so…blah.”

Before she can get too offended, Kara just nods. “I guess some people don’t have the right palate to appreciate the fine art of crullers.”

“Right,” Lena chuckles, biting into her donut. “That just means more crullers for you.” She leans over and pats Kara’s pajama clad knee.

Kara’s _sure_ glad she’s packed her adult pajamas and not her favorite polar bear ones that are old and faded and ripped under the armpit. “Exactly.”

Lena rubs her hands on the side of the chair and gazes out at never ending scene of trees. “Thanks for coming,” she whispers. “It’s nice having you here.”

“Thanks for inviting me,” Kara whispers back. She steals a glance over at Lena and smiles at how focused she looks on the trees and bright yellow sun.

“Did you really think I was going to kill you?” Lena can’t help but laugh at the look of horror and embarrassment on Kara’s face.

“What, what are you talking about?”

“Alex told me last night that you made her come because you thought I was going to kill you or something.”

Kara makes a mental note to _kill_ Alex. “Oh, oh no!” she laughs awkwardly, wanting nothing more to dart into the sky and fling herself off a bridge. “I was totally joking. Alex,” she scoffs. “Alex is being dramatic.”

“I just thought after everything that happened…” Lena takes a breath and stares at the side of Kara’s face. “I don’t have many friends.”

Kara shrinks in her chair. “I don’t either.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“I mean, I have two…Winn and James,” Kara begins with a small smile. “They’re great! But that’s really it. I don’t really have any girl friends. As in friends that are girls! Not a girlfriend. I’m single.”

“I got it,” Lena chuckles.

Kara takes a deep breath and polishes off the last sprinkled cruller. “I’m sorry that your mom’s…”

“The devil incarnate?”

“Something like that I guess.”

“Thanks,” Lena whispers genuinely. “She can rot in jail for all I care.”

“Oh. Y-yeah. I’m sure she will.”

“My father blames me of course. Everything’s always my fault.”

Kara reaches over and pats Lena’s hand in sympathy. “It’s not your fault. You, you did the right thing. You saved so many aliens, Lena. And people, too!”

Lena smiles tightly. “Thanks, Kara.”

“Welcome,” Kara whispers, turning in her chair.

“Come for a walk with me?” Lena says suddenly, springing to her feet.

Kara nearly chokes on her cruller. “A walk? Where?”

“Through the woods!” Lena says excitedly. She grabs Kara’s hand and pulls her up in one swift motion. “I want to show you something.”

Kara (happily) lets Lena drag her back into the house. The pit of her stomach feels warm and tingly. It’s something she’s never felt before and suddenly, it’s a feeling she never wants to forget. Lena’s touch is so soft, so gentle that Kara feels like she’s floating.

Lena jogs up the stairs to change and Kara stops short, noticing her sister and Maggie are arguing about something she’s not really interested in.

“Lena and I are going for a walk,” she interrupts hotly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “In the woods. Alone. We’re going for a walk.”

“Okay,” Alex chuckles. “Have fun.”

Kara swallows thickly. “She said she wants to show me something.”

Maggie scoffs. “I bet she does.” She winces when Alex elbows her in the ribs.

“It’s fine. T-totally fine. It’s just a walk, right?”

“Right,” Alex says before Maggie can speak. “Have fun,” she repeats with a smirk.

Kara fiddles with her glasses when she hears Lena shuffling around upstairs.

“Can I trust you two to _behave_?”

“Excuse me?”

“This, this is Lena’s house!” Kara begins, pointing an accusatory finger at Maggie. She’s getting flustered by the second. “Please don’t…please don’t _fornicate_ anywhere in this house!”

Alex’s faces pales.

“Fornicate?” Maggie bursts into uncontrollable laughter. “What are you, sixty-years-old?”

“Just…behave!”

“Okay, just for that, Little Danvers, we are going to _fornicate_ all over this house,” Maggie yells as Kara darts up the stairs.

\--

“Just admit it…we’re lost, aren’t we?”

Lena whips around in slight offense. “Are not.”

“I think we’ve passed that tree four times,” Kara says matter-of-factly, trying to suppress her giggle when Lena looks a bit nervous. “Go on; say it.”

“We’re not lost,” Lena mumbles. “I’ve done this walk hundreds of times.”

“Recently?”

“When I was ten…”

Kara playfully rolls her eyes and stares at the trees. “I rest my case.”

“I’ll remember,” Lena says matter-of-factly, clearing her throat as she follows Kara’s gaze. “Just you wait.”

“I’m waiting.” Kara’s not quite sure when she’s picked up semi-impressive flirting skills. She chalks it up to being in the middle of nowhere…that and taking a quick swig of the alien alcohol Maggie snuck up for her.

Lena points her index finger at Kara before laughing. “Alright, fine. We’re lost. How did you know?”

“Well,” Kara grins triumphantly. “We’ve passed that tree with very…lewd carvings at least four times.”

Lena turns around and feels her cheeks blush. “Ah, those are the workings of my brother.”

“O-oh.”

“We used to come here a lot when we were kids. Whenever my mother wanted a break…”

“Oh,” Kara whispers.

“Lex always had a better sense of direction,” Lena scoffs, her gaze falling to the floor.

Kara takes a breath and loops her arm through Lena’s, giving the other woman a gentle tug until she looks up. “I bet we can find it! I have a great sense of direction,” she boasts proudly.

Lena narrows her eyes and grins. “I seem to recall you telling me about getting lost walking to school one day.”

Kara falters. “I, I was new in town! I had only been with the Danvers for a few weeks.”

“Uh huh,” Lena’s grin is getting bigger by the second. “Wasn’t the school right across the street?”

“It was not…” Kara clears her throat. “It was…it was like…across the street to the right a bit. Totally not my fault.”

“Right,” Lena laughs, holding her gaze on Kara’s forehead. She can’t help but smile as the younger girl awkwardly fiddles with her glasses as her cheeks blush and she kicks the ground. “How did you get that scar?”

Kara swallows when Lena’s thumb gently brushes up against the scar on her forehead. “My s-scar? Oh! That scar. I have so many,” she lies unconvincingly. “I fell…onto a coffee table. I used to be a very clumsy kid.”

“Used to be?” Lena teases. She’s seen that exact scar on someone else.

“Okay, still am,” Kara pouts, backing up a bit when she realizes Lena’s still looking intently at her scar. “But not as bad!”

“Riiight.”

Kara playfully rolls her eyes and rests both hands on Lena’s forearms. “It’s getting kind of cold out here,” she feigns being chilly and juts her bottom lip out. “We should probably head back.”

“You’re a wimp, Danvers,” Lena teases, her fingers tickling Kara’s sides. She smiles from ear to ear at the adorable squeal coming from Kara’s mouth.

“Am not!”

Lena relents and Kara nearly trips backwards into the old tree with penis carvings. She steadies herself and wonders how Lena’s not cold; she’s only wearing a red flannel and thin vest over it. But her cheeks are rosy and her heart is _pounding_ against her chest like she’s nervous or…excited.

“I guess we can head back,” Lena sighs. “I don’t want your sister putting out an APB on you.”

“She’s probably too busy with Maggie to notice we’ve been gone for so long.”

“Maggie seems nice,” Lena comments off-handedly, watching the way Kara’s face twitches. “Do you not like her?”

“I do!” Kara’s quick to say. “I do. She makes Alex so happy and that’s all I’ve ever wanted. Alex has given up so much to take care of me. It’s about time she put herself first.”

Lena can’t help but smile at the adoration in Kara’s tone. It’s something she once had with Lex.

“What were you going to show me?” Kara asks once they start heading back to the cabin. She can hear Lena sigh and stops to rest her hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“N-nothing. It’s…stupid anyway,” Lena says quietly, gently shrugging Kara’s had off when the touch gets to be too much.

“Aw, come on!” Kara stomps her feet a little. “Tell me.”

“No,” Lena chuckles.

“Don’t make me pout,” Kara warns. “I’m really good at it.”

“So am I,” Lena counters with a pout of her own.

Kara immediately falters; she’s met her match.

“Whoa, where did you learn to do that?”

Lena just winks. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Kara stares open mouthed when Lena turns on her heels and gets a head start. She furrows her eyebrows together and _carefully_ takes three giant steps to catch up with Lena before she leaves her in the dust.

“Wait!” Kara whines slightly, nearly tripping over a log as she desperately tries to get in step with Lena. “Don’t leave me here!”

“Aw, I thought you had an excellent sense of direction,” Lena teases, slinging her arm around Kara’s waist when she just frowns. “Come on. Are you hungry?”

“Duh. I’m always hungry.”

Lena smiles at the pride in Kara’s voice. “I know,” she giggles. “I like a woman who knows how to eat.” Then, she closes her eyes starts cursing in Gaelic because Kara is far too pure to be hearing the words coming out of her mouth in English.

Kara clears her throat and twiddles her thumbs together. “Are you, are you speaking English?”

Lena playfully rolls her eyes. “Gaelic.”

“Oh!” Kara’s face brightens because suddenly, Lena’s even more attractive. “I also speak another language.”

“You do?” Lena raises an eyebrow and Kara immediately regrets it. “What language do you speak?”

“Kry-” Kara trails off and peers all around at the trees again. “Kurdish! I, I speak Kurdish.”

“You, you speak Kurdish?” Lena bites down on her bottom lip to stop for laughing.

“Pssh, yeah!” Kara scoffs. “Don’t you?”

“You know, I can’t say that I do,” Lena grins as Kara’s cheeks redden by the minute.

Kara shrugs like it’s no big deal. “I guess I’m just more worldly than you.”

“I guess,” Lena says sarcastically. “Where do they speak Kurdish?”

“You know,” Kara clears her throat. “I, I think we should get back! It’s starting to uh, it’s starting to get dark.”

Lena laughs when the birds overhead squawk loudly and Kara grabs on to her arm for dear life. “They’re just birds, Kara.”

“Yep. Right,” Kara clears her throat and loosens her grip on Lena’s arm. “Just…just wasn’t expecting that. I, I’m actually a huge…bird watcher. I even wanted to become an Ornithologist when I was fourteen! Could you imagine?”

“Birds? Really?” Lena scrunches up her nose.

“Birds are amazing!” Kara shouts louder than she intends to. “I didn’t have birds where I’m from…I mean, we had birds,” she laughs awkwardly and adjusts her glasses. “But not…bird, birds.”

Lena stares at Kara blankly. “Have you been drinking?”

“No!”

“Just checking,” Lena laughs, putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder when she starts breathing heavily. “You’re cute when you ramble, you know that, right?”

Kara squeaks and looks down. “Rao,” she whispers, eyes wide.

“Did you just say ‘Rao?’” Lena questions oddly.

“Yep, yep. Rao is…Kurdish for…” Kara clears her throat and trails off, hoping Lena will get the hint and keep walking.

“I think the fresh air is messing with you,” Lena laughs softly. “Come on,” she whispers, holding out her hand for Kara to take. She smiles when Kara doesn’t hesitate and latches on. “Let’s get you fed.”

“Do they deliver potstickers out here?” Kara questions sincerely.

Lena snorts. “I don’t think so.”

“Aw, nuts.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Lena winks, stopping in her tracks to stare at Kara directly. Kara’s eyes widen comically. “You know, I have to admit something…” She takes a breath and relaxes when Kara absently rubs her knuckles with her thumb. “Remember at my gala? I had all those potstickers?”

“How could I forget?” Kara practically drools at the memory.

Lena squeezes Kara’s hand. “I ordered them just for you. Your, your sister told me how much you liked them so I…I paid the waiter extra just to keep bringing them to you.”

Kara could cry because honestly, that’s the most _romantic_ thing anyone’s ever done for her.

“Lena-”

“I like you, Kara,” Lena admits quietly, peering down at her feet. “A, a lot.”

“I’m a pretty likeable person,” Kara boasts with a flip of her hand. “So, so I don’t blame you.”

Lena smiles and watches Kara awkwardly back herself into the tree when she gets too close.

“Oof, that’s a tree,” Kara pouts slightly and it takes everything in Lena’s power not to lean forward and kiss her. “Anyway!” she takes a breath and fiddles with her shirtsleeves. “Potstickers?”

Lena swears Kara’s eyes are twinkling in the setting sun. “Potstickers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Kara...you innocent flower. And so it begins!! Thank you all so much for the reviews. I really, really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

“Give me that potsticker!”

“No! It’s mine. You had seven!”

Lena holds back her laughter when Kara lunges forward and knocks the last potsticker out of Maggie’s hands. “Is this…normal?”

Alex chuckles and watches her girlfriend and sister wrestle for the last potsticker on the floor. She has to hand it to Maggie; she can put up a fight against Kara. “Sadly, yes. Kara doesn’t mess around when it comes to food. Speaking of, how did you even get potstickers delivered out here? I can’t even get cell phone reception.”

“I have my ways,” Lena says ominously as she sips her wine. It’s not like she had her assistant drive three hours and wait at the very edge of the driveway until she was able to sneak out unnoticed. Nope. Not at all.

“I bet,” Alex mumbles. She shakes her head when Maggie somehow manages to successfully eat the last potsticker, much to Kara’s chagrin.

“I hope you choke,” Kara says darkly, purposely knocking into Maggie and smiling when the detective falls back on the couch. “Alex,” she begins, sidling up to her sister and leaning across the island in the kitchen. “You need to dump Maggie. Immediately.”

“I’ll get right on that,” Alex replies sarcastically, pacifying Kara with a pat to the head when her sister pouts. “You had seven potstickers. I had two. Lena had…”

“None. I don’t actually like potstickers…”

Alex half expects Kara to fall to the ground like she’s been shot.

“Lena!” Kara gasps, holding on to the back of Alex’s chair for support. “How, how could you say something like that?”

Lena raises her eyebrows and laughs nervously. “They’re just not my thing?”

“First crullers, now potstickers?” Kara begins, holding a hand over her heart. “I don’t even know if I can be in the same room as you right now.”

Alex blinks, staring dumbfounded at Kara. Her sister is…flirting like a regular person and not sounding like a flustered mess. What is going on?

“I’m just kidding!” Kara blurts out ten seconds later when Lena doesn’t say anything. She reaches over and awkwardly pats Lena’s hand. “I’m only teasing!”

Alex rolls her eyes and grins when everything is back to normal. “I think she knows,” she whispers under her breath for only Kara to hear.

Kara retracts her hand and squeaks.

“Don’t worry,” Lena winks and Kara’s legs suddenly feel like jelly. She turns to Alex with a devilish smile. “I didn’t know Kara spoke Kurdish. Do you speak it as well?”

Alex nearly chokes on her beer. “I’m sorry-what?”

“Yes!” Kara interjects hotly. “Kurdish. R-remember…remember I took Kurdish lessons in high school? When everyone else took Latin? I was a wild child!”

Maggie strolls into the kitchen with a snort, pulling the fridge door open to grab a beer for herself and another one for Alex. “So wild, Little Danvers.”

“Right,” Alex lies begrudgingly. “Kara, Kara always had an ear for languages.”

“Say something,” Maggie suggests cunningly. She watches Kara’s body tense and leans back in satisfaction. “This is news to me.”

Kara has to stop herself from frying Maggie’s hair off. She adjusts her glasses and stares at Alex helplessly. “Oh, I, I couldn’t Lena! Lena speaks Gaelic.”

Lena nods when Maggie stares at her in interest. “I only know the swear words.”

“Perfect,” Maggie grins. “Maybe you can teach me.”

Alex clears her throat when she can see Kara tittering nervously beside her. She slides out of the chair and not so subtly pulls her sister along with her up the stairs while Lena reluctantly teaches Maggie how to say “kiss my ass” in Gaelic. Kara doesn’t argue and lets out a shaky breath when they reach the bedroom.

“You need to relax.”

Kara quickly opens her mouth to argue. “Your girlfriend is flirting with my girlfriend!” She throws her hands over her mouth. “Friend! I said friend I did not say girlfriend.”

“Kara, breathe,” Alex instructs coolly, pushing her sister down on the bed before her pacing burns a hole through the floor. “She was just being…friendly.”

“She was flirting!”

Alex rolls her eyes and sits down next to Kara. “You’ve been acting weird ever since you got back from your little three hour stroll in the woods.”

“Have not,” Kara whispers in defense. “This is how I always act.”

“Kara,” Alex begins, ready to inflict her all-knowing big sister wisdom on her flustered sister. “What happened?”

“Um, well,” Kara clears her throat and looks down at her fuzzy socks. “I think, I think Lena told me she likes me?”

“You think?”

“No,” Kara shakes her head. “She said she likes me and I just, kind of pretended like I didn’t hear?”

Alex sighs and rubs Kara’s back when she starts to fidget. “Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think you do know.”

“Because I like her too, okay?” Kara gets out in one big breath, willing herself to look at Alex’s less than shocked face. “You got it out of me! No need to ask questions. I’m just going to-”

Alex pulls Kara back down when she attempts to get up. “Sit. Stay.” She commands softly, tilting Kara’s chin up so they’re eye to eye. “So if you both like each other…”

Kara shrugs helplessly and drops her head in Alex’s lap, reveling in her sister’s hands immediately running through her hair. “What happens next?”

“Maybe you should tell her how you feel,” Alex chuckles softly.

“Like…with words?”

“No, Kar. Hire a skywriter,” Alex replies sarcastically, patting her sister’s head so she knows to get up. “Yes, with words, dummy.”

Kara reaches for her fuzzy blanket and holds it against her chest. “W-what, what do I even say? And hiring a skywriter? Pssh. You know how expensive that would be?”

Alex rolls her eyes and gives Kara a playful shove. “Just…be honest.”

“As in tell her I’m Supergirl honest?” Kara tilts her head to the side in confusion.

“Maybe start by telling her _you_ , as in Kara Danvers, have feelings for her.”

“That, that sounds way too hard,” Kara laughs sadly, threading the blanket through her fingers. “I couldn’t possibly…I couldn’t possibly say that!”

“Write her a letter then.”

Kara scoffs. “Like she’s going to war?”

“You’re hopeless,” Alex teases.

“Hopelessly in love,” Kara admits in a quiet voice. She looks down and refuses to meet her sister’s grinning face.

Alex nudges Kara’s shoulder before pulling her into a much-needed hug. “Welcome to the club, sis.”

“There’s a club?”

“No,” Alex laughs, ruffling Kara’s hair when she looks hopeful. “I’m proud of you,” she whispers, kissing Kara’s forehead softly.

Tears immediately swim in Kara’s eyes and she suddenly feels a sense of déjà vu. She swallows past the lump in her throat and buries herself in the safety and comfort of Alex’s arms. “I’m scared.”

It takes Alex a minute to reply. She rubs Kara’s back and holds her as tightly as she can, wanting her sister to feel safe and secure. “I know,” she whispers soothingly. “I still get scared, too. But it’s going to be fine. I promise. You’re not alone.”

“O-okay,” Kara says, biting back a sob. “Can we just, can we just stay like this for a minute?”

“We can stay like this for more than a minute if you want,” Alex laughs quietly, brushing the hair out of Kara’s face when she peers up at her pleadingly.

\--

“So…” Lena begins awkwardly when she runs out of swears to teach Maggie. She pours herself another glass of wine and looks at the other woman rather helplessly.

“Get used to it,” Maggie says as if she can read Lena’s mind.

Lena feigns confusion. “Get used to what?”

“Look, I’m a detective,” Maggie begins bluntly. “I detect for a living.”

“Okay…”

“Let’s get to the point. Do you like Little Danvers?”

“Pardon?” Lena tries playing dumb again but it’s just not working.

“Don’t make me interrogate you, Luthor,” Maggie grins, crossing her arms and thoroughly enjoying the way Lena’s shifting uncomfortably in the chair. “Do you like my girlfriend’s little sister?”

Lena clears her throat. “I mean, she’s…we’re friends.”

“Oh don’t give me that friends BS,” Maggie says with an eye roll. “I’ve been watching you. Every time Kara’s around you light up like a Christmas tree. It’s kind of nauseating actually.”

“Oh.”

Maggie nudges Lena’s shoulder. “But let’s be honest; Kara’s pretty daft. If you like her, tell her. She’s sort of oblivious to a lot of things.”

“I already told her I liked her,” Lena admits shyly.

“Oh!” Maggie’s eyes widen in excitement. “And?”

“She said...she said that she’s a pretty likable person and then asked if we could get potstickers. So I’m not sure she heard me?”

“Nothing gets in the way of that girl and her damn potstickers,” Maggie shakes her head and takes a swig of her beer. “The Danvers sisters like to make uncomplicated things complicated. You have to be blunt. Otherwise, it will take them ages to catch on.”

“I don’t follow…”

Maggie scoffs and polishes off her beer. “Take Alex for example; she still hasn’t figured out that I pretended to suck at pool so she would “teach me.” I’m pretty damn good at it. She’s not that great but…”

“What does that have to do with Kara?” Lena asks tentatively. “Should I have her teach me to play pool?”

“How do you run a multi-million dollar corporation?” Maggie wonders. “Just tell Kara you like her. Again. Hell, at this point, kiss her. Do something!”

Lena sighs and takes a breath, sitting up straighter in the chair. “You’re not great at giving advice, you know that, right?”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Shut up. I’m great at giving advice.”

“Right,” Lena mumbles under her breath. “Well…thanks.”

“Hey,” Maggie calls out to Lena softly when she gets up from her chair. “It will work out. I promise,” she whispers, patting Lena’s shoulder a bit hesitantly. Then, her demeanor changes when Lena smiles. “But if you _ever_ hurt her…”

“I would never,” Lena says a bit offensively because she’s used to people assuming things because of who her family is.

“Just saying. I know how to hide a body.”

Lena simply nods and figures it’s better to go along with Maggie’s threat. “I bet.”

“Maggie,” Alex warns from behind Lena, crossing her arms and giving her girlfriend a gentle glare.

“Yes, dear?” Maggie feigns innocence, side stepping Lena to wrap her arms around Alex’s waist. “I missed you.”

Alex rolls her eyes and pushes Maggie off when attempts to pepper her face with kisses. “You’re stealing my job,” she whines slightly, motioning for Lena to go when she’s got Maggie distracted.

“Aw,” Maggie teases, kissing Alex’s cheek. “Are we betting on when they get together? Because I got twenty bucks on tonight.”

“I am not betting on my sister’s love life,” Alex huffs.

“Yeah, if she’s anything like you it might take forever,” Maggie winks, squealing when Alex pins her against the wall. “Little Danvers said _no fornicating_ ,” she says in her best Kara voice, her knees weakening when Alex’s hands slip up her shirt.

“She didn’t say anything about fornicating in the car…”

\--

Lena throws another log into the fire and listens to it crackle, watching the embers shoot out from all sides. She sips her wine slowly and listens to the crickets chirp outside, unable to think about anything else but Kara. She wonders if she’s having trouble falling asleep, if the noise is too loud and antagonizing her senses. Kara hadn’t come down after she disappeared up the stairs with her sister. Alex promised she was fine. She was just “tired.” But Lena knew better. Kara was avoiding her.

She polishes off the glass of wine and refills it hastily, shuffling back to the brown leather couch and curling up against the arm. She attempts reading her book but it proves to be worthless, especially when the stairs creak and she ends up losing her page.

Kara looks anxious and apologetic as she nearly trips down the last three steps, hugging her arms to her chest when she sees Lena turn around. “Lena!” she stammers, tilting her head to the side and toying with her glasses. “Hi.”

Lena smiles at the sight of Kara in her flannel pajama bottoms and small gray t-shirt that reveals a strip of her toned stomach. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” Kara’s quick to say, waving her hand like it’s no big deal. “Just…you know…not tired I guess. It’s like I got a second wind! Did I wake _you_?” she asks, suddenly taking a step back and holding a hand over her heart.

“No, no,” Lena says in reassurance, smiling when Kara lets out a long breath. “I just couldn’t sleep.” She pats the spot next to her and watches Kara tip toe over. “It’s warm over here by the fire.”

Kara perches herself on the edge of the middle cushion, fiddling with the drawstring on her pajama pants and focusing on the crackling fire across the room. “It’s nice.”

“Yeah.”

When the awkwardness gets to be too much, Kara inches closer to Lena and twists her thumbs together. She can feel Lena’s heart rate quicken as she gets closer. “So,” she begins quietly, clearing her throat when Lena doesn’t seem to hear her. “Um, so…”

“Yes?” Lena grins teasingly, watching Kara’s cheek redden by the light of the fire. She watches the younger girl flop back against the couch, head rolling to the side to stare out the window. “You alright?”

Kara nods frantically. “Yep!” The outside noise is buzzing wretchedly through her hairs. It’s not like she can climb in bed between Alex and Maggie because that’s weird and totally not something she’d do…not yet at least. “Fine.”

“Is it too loud?” Lena asks softly, her fingers brushing the hair out of Kara’s face. “The noise outside…is it bothering you?”

Kara fiddles with her glasses. “N-no. It’s fine…it’s just…loud, yeah.”

“Alex told me,” Lena begins, wondering if she’s even supposed to be privy to Kara’s secrets. “You have some sensory issues. That new places trigger them.”

“Right,” Kara whispers with a slight shrug. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

Lena’s heart is absolutely pounding against her chest. “Is there anything I can do?” She expects Kara to say no, to scoot further away. But instead, Kara leans in until there’s no space between them. Their thighs are touching and slowly but surely Kara’s head drops onto Lena’s shoulder.

“Can I just listen to your heartbeat?” Kara pleads, her eyes closing. What if Lena says no? What if she thinks it’s _weird_? Alex and Maggie are peacefully asleep upstairs. She’s been trying to concentrate on their steady breathing for hours but it’s not helping. Nothing’s helping. “I know it’s odd but it helps.”

A soft smile graces Lena’s features as she wraps her arms around Kara’s shoulder. Kara practically melts into the embrace and everything calms down at once.

“It’s not odd,” Lena reassures Kara.

“It’s just…calming.” Kara swallows past the lump in her throat and feels her body shiver when Lena’s fingers trail up and down her arm soothingly. There’s suddenly a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. It’s something she’s never experienced before but she never wants it to end. She wants to feel this way forever.

“Better?” Lena asks nearly ten minutes later.

Kara sighs contently and looks up with a smile. “Much. Thanks.”

Lena tries not to frown when Kara sits up straighter, hiding a yawn behind her hands. “Of course.”

“So, are you hungry?” Kara asks genuinely, looking at Lena with her puppy dog eyes. It makes her wonder what else Lena can get delivered. “What other food can you make magically appear?”

Lena just chuckles. “Didn’t you have seven potstickers at dinner?”

“For your information, my record is twenty,” Kara boasts with a huge grin.

“Pig,” Lena teases, her finger brushing against the inch of skin exposed on Kara’s stomach. “How do you eat so much and stay so fit?”

Kara scoffs. “Please. Look, look at you! I mean, have you seen yourself?”

“You’re sweet.”

Kara’s face scrunches up adorably as she playfully punches Lena’s shoulder. “You’re sweet, too. The _sweetest_.”

Lena blushes because she can’t recall the last time someone called her sweet.

“But seriously,” Kara says seconds later. “Are you hungry?”

“I think there’s some ice cream-”

That’s all it takes for Kara to rush right into the kitchen. She skids across the floor in her socks and rifles through the freezer for the ice cream.

“Half baked!” Kara crows, her eyes widening in absolute delight. She whips around when Lena laughs at her. “This is my favorite.”

“Mine too,” Lena says, grabbing two spoons from the drawer. “Am I going to lose a hand trying to get a spoonful?”

Kara holds the ice cream protectively against her chest but then extends it toward Lena when she starts pouting. Man, she’s really good at it. “I suppose we can share.”

“Oh, thanks,” Lena says sarcastically, dipping her spoon in. She stops mid-bite when Kara’s staring at her. “What?”

“Don’t eat all the good stuff!” Kara whines slightly. “My turn!” she squeals when Lena grabs the carton from her and holds it out of reach. “You have to share!”

Kara’s being extra careful _not_ to use her super strength when Lena holds the ice cream carton just above her head. She can totally reach it but it’s almost cute how determined Lena looks to keep it from her.

“Okay, you win,” Lena concedes a minute later when Kara scrunches her eyebrows together and pouts. “Who taught you to do that?”

Kara grins triumphantly and spoons a large helping of ice cream in her mouth. “Alex,” she says with a mouthful. “She really regrets it now.”

“I bet.”

“Mmhm,” Kara nods enthusiastically, reluctantly passing the carton to Lena. “Your turn,” she mumbles dejectedly. “I saved some cookie dough for you.”

“You did?” Lena feigns surprise, holding a hand over her heart. “You must really like me, Kara Danvers.”

Kara giggles and looks down, shuffling her feet against the tiled floor. “I do.” She takes a chance and looks at Lena, tugging anxiously at the hem of her t-shirt. “I mean how could I not? You’re smart and funny and…pretty. _Really_ pretty.”

“I’m also a Luthor.”

“So!” Kara’s quick to say. “It shouldn’t matter! Just, just because your family is…you’re not! I know you’re not. You’re better than that and-”

She’s cut off when Lena’s lips crash against hers.

At first, Kara’s not sure what to do. She wants to pull away but Lena’s lips taste like chocolate ice cream and she smells like flowers and the room feels like it’s spinning but nothing’s ever felt more _right_ in her life.

“Oh my god,” Lena suddenly pulls back, throwing her hands over her mouth when she realizes what she’s done. “I’m, I’m so sorry! I hope, I didn’t even ask-”

Kara fixes her glasses and giggles. “It’s totally okay. It’s more than okay.”

“I just, I’ve wanted to do that since I met you,” Lena confesses rather shyly. She takes a breath and smiles when Kara brushes the hair out of her face.

“R-really?”

Lena nods. “Really.”

Kara giggles again and Lena can’t help but think it’s the best sound in the whole world. Kara leans forward and gently brushes her lips against Lena’s, not used to be the one in control. But then Lena kisses back and they find a comfortable pace where Kara’s not struggling to keep up.

Lena brings her hands to rest on Kara’s hips, her thumbs brushing against the bare skin. “Is this,” she swallows thickly. “Is this okay?”

Kara squirms at Lena’s feather light touch. The warm feeling is back in the pit of her stomach. “Y-yes,” she whispers. “Good. Nice.”

Lena smiles and lets her hand wander up the back of Kara’s shirt, feeling the curve of her back and reveling in the coconut send radiating off Kara’s hair. Kara pulls back when her glasses bump Lena’s forehead.

“Oops,” she gasps, taking a step back. “Sorry! Sorry.”

Lena waves her off. “No big deal,” she grins. “Do you want to take them off?”

“Um, uh,” Kara stammers. “I wouldn’t be…I wouldn’t be able to see!”

“Kara,” Lena cuts in before Kara combusts. “I know.”

“Know what?” Kara feigns confusion. “Know I can’t see?”

“I know you’re Supergirl,” Lena confesses quietly, gently removing the frames from Kara’s eyes.

“But, no. No! I’m not…” Kara trails off when Lena starts to laugh. “How? When?”

“It just all adds up. Your sensitivity to loud noises, your appetite,” Lena says, poking Kara in the stomach. “And the scar,” she adds in, her finger brushing across the indent on Kara’s forehead. “It was the first thing I noticed on you. And on Supergirl.”

Kara starts to freak out internally. “Oh. I, I…I get it.”

“What?” Lena asks in slight confusion.

“I wanted to tell you but-”

“I wanted you to tell me when you were ready,” Lena says forcefully, pulling Kara into a tight hug. She’s grateful when Kara doesn’t pull away.

Kara feels the tears welling in her eyes. “So…” and Kara _hates_ that she has to ask this but she needs to know. “Did you only pretend to like me because I’m Supergirl?”

“Kara,” Lena says hotly. “Absolutely not. I liked _you_ way before I figured out who you were.”

Kara brushes away the tears slipping down her cheeks. “Promise?”

Lena kisses Kara’s forehead softly. “Promise. Why do you think I had my mother arrested? If I lost Supergirl,…I would lose you, too.”

Kara laughs shakily and encircles her arms around Lena’s waist, burying her face in the nape of her neck.

“Do you really speak Kurdish?” Lena can’t help but ask with a giggle, slipping her hand up the side of Kara’s shirt to tickle her sides. “

“No,” Kara giggles melodically, looking up at Lena cutely. “I was going to say Kryptonian but…Kurdish was the first thing that came to my mind.”

“Do you even know where they _speak_ Kurdish?”

Kara scoffs. “Not a clue.”

“You’re cute,” Lena smiles from ear to ear, kissing the tip of Kara’s nose.

Kara beams. “I know,” she says matter-of-factly, hands playfully tugging on Lena’s pajama shirt. “I, I…really like you.”

“I’m a pretty likeable person,” Lena teases with a wink, ruffling Kara’s hair when she pulls back with a pout. “So I don’t blame you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WE GO, KIDS!! One more chapter left. :) Thanks so much for all the reviews!! I really appreciate them and it made me writer much faster than I normally do. Woo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> I finally finished and it's so fluffy you probably want to die...(kidding)!

As much as Maggie tells herself that this isn’t happening, it is in fact, happening.

She doesn’t even need to open her eyes to know that the sudden bed shift is from her girlfriend’s stupid alien sister who better be waking them up to let them know there’s a damn fire happening and they need to get out now.

No.

There’s no fire. No emergency at all.

“Someone better be dead, kid,” Maggie says groggily when Kara unceremoniously elbows her out of the way to get in the bed.

Kara giggles and uncomfortably settles herself in the small space between Alex and Maggie. Alex, more than used to Kara’s behavior, barely stirs.

“I have news,” Kara stage whispers, turning to face Maggie since Alex shows no signs of waking up.

Maggie flops back down on the bed with a groan, letting out a dramatic yawn to let Kara know she’s annoyed. “News that you just _had_ to share at…” she trails off, peering over Kara to glance at the clock. “2:05 in the morning?”

“Yes,” Kara says, wiggling her toes as she feels the giddiness bubble in her chest again. “Lena and I kissed.”

“That’s great,” Maggie says genuinely. “Yet here you are…with us instead Lena.”

“Well…she fell asleep,” Kara quickly replies in her own defense.

Even though it’s dark, Maggie knows Kara’s pouting. “Wow, I didn’t take you as a wham bam thank you-ma’am kind of gal, Little Danvers.”

“What!” Kara squeaks. “No, no,” she stutters, nervously propping herself up on her elbow to glare at what she thinks is Maggie’s face. It could also be a pillow. “I am not…there was no whamming thank you very much.”

“Ah, so you kept it G rated, huh? Shocking.”

Kara harrumphs and rolls on to her back. “More like PG-13,” she points out triumphantly, thinking she’s impressed Maggie. “Her tongue was in my mouth more than once.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes!”

Maggie chuckles. “Did she feel you up?”

“Don’t answer that,” Alex cuts in with a groan before her sister can divulge any more secrets from her make out sessions with Lena Luthor.

“Oh, look who’s up,” Maggie teases. “We were just getting to the good part.”

Kara squeals and turns on her side, draping her arm across Alex’s waist and practically lying on top of her sister. “Alex, did you hear?” She can barely keep her excitement at bay.

“I heard,” Alex whispers with a small smile, reaching around Kara’s head to rub her shoulders to give her the quiet reassurance that she’s happy for her.

Maggie scoots closer, knowing this is probably not the first time Kara’s going to be in between them. She has a feeling it’s going to be a regular occurrence.

“After they frenched she left Luthor downstairs sleeping.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Really, Kara?”

“Hey,” Kara begins to argue. She purses her lips together. “I…I was just so happy and I wanted to tell you guys because I made you come on this trip because I…”

“Thought Lena was going to kill you?” Alex finishes knowingly.

“Come on, Little Danvers,” Maggie says in amusement. “You are the daffiest person I’ve ever met. Lena obviously invited you up here to confess her love and you invite me and your sister to…twat swat you?”

Kara’s eyes widen. “EW! What does that even mean?”

“It means exactly what you think it means,” Maggie replies smugly, reaching blindly in the dark to tug at Kara’s ponytail. “Now shoo.”

“As much as it pains me to say this…” Alex scowls and pushes Kara’s heavy body away and lets her sister sit up with a slight whine. “Out. Think about how Lena’s going to feel if she wakes up and you’re not here.”

“Then she’s going to think you’re into some kinky stuff if she finds you sleeping in the middle of us, kid. Get out.”

“Okay, okay,” Kara squeals when both Alex and Maggie are literally pushing her off the bed. She stumbles to her feet and tugs anxiously at her pajama shirt. “Fine! I’ll go sleep with Lena. If that’s what you guys really want.”

Maggie counts to three in her head and locks her arm around Alex’s waist when she feels the bed shift after Kara leaves the room. “Down, Cujo.”

Kara giggles to herself when she hears Maggie talking Alex down and reassuring her that nothing’s going to happen. Then, she grimaces when she can hear them making out rather loudly and can’t help but think now’s a great time to solar flare.

The fire is almost out when Kara reaches the living room, her heart fluttering against her chest a bit when Lena’s still blissfully sleeping in the leather recliner.

She patters over and carefully slips back into her previous position of the little spoon. But once she settles, Lena immediately stirs and nuzzles her neck gently.

“Where’d you go?” Lena’s voice is groggy and laden with sleep. Kara thinks it’s the best sound in the world right now.

Kara just shrugs and melts when Lena squeezes her waist. “B-bathroom. I went to the bathroom.”

“Okay,” Lena snorts, kissing the back of Kara’s head. “Should I expect an early morning shovel talk from your sister and Maggie tomorrow?”

“What? No! No way,” Kara scoffs. Then, she sighs. “Probably. But don’t even listen to them. They’re happy!”

“I think I can take them.”

“Mmmhm,” Kara whispers patronizingly, rolling over so her forehead’s pressed up against Lena’s. “You totally can.” She giggles when Lena’s fingers dig into her sides.

Lena’s quiet for a few minutes and Kara can hear her heart pounding against her chest. She’s nervous about something…anxious about what’s to come perhaps.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks once the quiet gets to be too much. She brushes the hair out of Lena’s face and gazes at her softly. “Lena?”

“Of course I’m okay,” Lena answers once the lump in her throat seems to finally dislodge itself. “Are you sure they’re okay with it?” She feels like she’s back to being the insecure middle school girl desperately trying to weed out any potential friends who just want to hang out with her because there’s a theater in the basement of her house. “I mean, the Luthors and the…Supers, don’t really see eye to eye.”

Kara kisses the tip of Lena’s nose and grabs on to her hand, quickly learning that Lena likes physical contact just as much as she does. “What happened between your brother and my cousin is between them,” she says matter-of-factly, a slight edge to her tone. “We’re not them.”

“I know,” Lena sighs. “But Alex…”

“Wants me to be happy,” Kara cuts Lena off almost apologetically. She nuzzles her face in the nape of Lena’s neck and scoots closer when Lena lazily stretches her arm across her back. “And I am happy,” she adds in like she can read Lena’s mind.

Lena smiles in relief and brushes her lips against Kara’s, a bit surprised when the always so innocent blonde snakes her hands up the front of her shirt.

“Oh!” Kara suddenly squeaks when Lena does the same. She frowns when Lena suddenly pulls back as if it’s not okay. “No, no,” she says reassuringly. “I like that.”

Take that _,_ Maggie!

\--

“You said _nothing_ would happen! You said-”

Maggie takes a breath because it’s too god damn early for Alex to be going into thermonuclear meltdown about Lena and Kara spooning on the recliner in the living room. Sure, both their hair is tousled and Kara’s pajama shirt is halfway up her stomach but other than that, their pants are still in tact and Maggie doesn’t see the problem.

“Relax,” Maggie hisses, pushing Alex into the kitchen so she can pump her girlfriend with coffee. That always seems to calm her down.

“Don’t tell me to relax! Her hand is up my little sister’s shirt! Touching god knows what!”

Maggie refrains from saying “you know what it’s touching” and instead, guides Alex to the kitchen chair. “My hand was just up your shirt an hour ago.”

“That’s different,” Alex points out petulantly. “That’s…us. That’s okay for us to do that!”

“Oh,” Maggie smirks. She’s going to enjoy riling Alex up. “But it’s not okay for your sister, right? Is that what you’re saying?”

Alex narrows her eyes and pushes Maggie away. “I hate you.”

“Try again,” Maggie winks, handing Alex a cup of hot coffee. She frowns when her girlfriend sips the unsweetened liquid like it’s not big deal. “Okay, fine,” she pouts and Maggie now knows where Kara gets it from. “I may be overreacting a little.”

“A little?” Maggie laughs, swirling a spoon in her coffee cup. “Kara’s a big girl, babe. It’s a whole new world out there for her. She’s going to need you to be there every step of the way.”

“I know,” Alex whispers, looking down at the floor. “I know.”

“Besides,” Maggie begins, wrapping her arms around Alex’s shoulders and resting her chin on the top of her head, rocking her from side to side. “I am _not_ giving Little Danvers the sex talk. I draw the line there.”

Alex elbows Maggie in the stomach and smiles when the shorter woman yelps.

“Serves you right.”

“Come on, pouty pants.” Maggie loops her arm through Alex’s and gives her girlfriend a gentle tug so she’s gets up. “Let’s go for a walk before the lovebirds wake up.”

Lena waits for the back door to click and reluctantly untangles herself from Kara, a bit surprised when the blonde doesn’t even stir. Instead, Kara just rolls over and curls herself further into the arm the chair. Lena smiles and kisses the top of Kara’s head, getting off the recliner to dig through the fridge for something to make for breakfast.

By the time the pancakes hit the hot griddle, Kara comes bounding into the kitchen with an excited smile. Lena can’t help but laugh.

“I smell pancakes!” Kara crows in excitement, her voice a bit groggy from waking up. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and stretches, hooking her chin over Lena’s shoulder to watch her cook. “Do you have any chocolate chips?”

Lena swats Kara’s hand away when she attempts to stick her finger in the uncooked batter. “I’m afraid not.”

Kara tries not to pout and unfurls herself from Lena. “I could go get some!”

Before Lena can even open her mouth to protest, the house shakes a bit and Kara’s back instantly with a bag of semi-sweet chocolate chips.

Oh, she can definitely get used to this.

“How did you?” Lena gasps, holding a hand over her heart. “That was…”

Kara wiggles her eyebrows. “Fast? Pretty cool, huh?” she boasts proudly.

“Pretty cool,” Lena hums in agreement, poking Kara’s stomach with the handle of the spatula. “Alright, can I trust you won’t let these burn while I run to the bathroom?”

Kara nods frantically and takes the spatula from Lena, making a point to flip the pancakes with gusto.

(Three fall on the floor but Lena doesn’t need to know).

When Lena returns, Kara’s shoveling handfuls of chocolate chips in her mouth with without a care in the world. She smiles to herself, taking a breath before sauntering back over to the rather large stack of pancakes on the counter.

“How did you cook these so fast?”

Kara puts a hand on her hip and points the spatula in Lena’s direction. “I have heat vision, duh. They cooked in three seconds!”

Lena shakes her head and wipes the chocolate glob off Kara’s chin with the pad of her thumb. Kara’s cheeks redden in embarrassment but Lena can’t help but find it adorable.

“What time do you think your sister and Maggie will be back?” Lena asks deviously, taking a step forward and pulling Kara close to her.

Kara strains her ears and shrugs. “Five, five minutes?” she stutters when Lena’s lips press lightly against her neck “Hopefully longer…”

Lena hums in agreement and backs Kara against the counter, wincing slightly when there’s a resounding _crack_.

“Sorry!” Kara squeals, covering her hands over her mouth as she turns around to find a very noticeable crack in the marble counter. “I’ll replace it.”

“It’s fine. It was my fault,” Lena laughs, brushing the hair out of Kara’s eyes when she still looks nervous. “I keep forgetting you’re…you’re made of steel.”

Kara beams and looks forlornly at the pancakes. “They’re getting cold,” she whispers with a slight pout.

“We should probably feed you then, huh?” Lena winks when Kara’s stomach grumbles, slipping her hand up the blonde's shirt to rest her palm on the bare skin.

“If we hurry, we won’t have to share with Alex and Maggie!”

“I can make more, Kara.”

Kara’s face lights up as she quickly transfers the plate of pancakes to the kitchen table. She can hear Maggie and Alex’s footsteps coming up the back deck and she’s determined to finish as many pancakes as she can before they step foot in the house.

Maggie instantly shakes her head when Kara grabs the last remaining pancake and holds it protectively. “Relax. I won’t steal your pancakes.”

“Maggie steals food,” Kara tells Lena with a mouthful of food. She can feel Alex glaring at her but doesn’t budge. “She’s a thief.”

Lena takes in Maggie and Alex’s disheveled appearance and grins. “Are you ladies hungry? I can make more food.”

“No, that’s okay,” Alex says, her voice a bit higher than normal. She puts her coffee mug in the sink and turns back around.

“We _just_ ate,” Maggie supplies with a grin, unwavering under Lena’s knowing gaze.

“Oh, what did you have?” Kara asks brightly.

Alex shakes her head before Maggie can _even_ think of a lewd reply. “Food,” she says hastily, sitting across from her sweet and naïve sister. “What did you have?”

“Kara had pancakes,” Lena chuckles, gesturing to her empty plate.

Kara’s eyes widen once she realizes she’s eaten all of the pancakes. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t even…”

“Get used to it, Luthor,” Maggie says knowingly. “It’s either eat or be eaten with this little monster over here.” She ruffles Kara’s hair good-naturedly.

Lena smiles at the interaction and can’t help but think she can get used to this dynamic. “I can make more.” She winks at Kara and gets to her feet, trying to remain calm when Alex is following her to “help.”

“Can we talk for a second?” Alex doesn’t seem upset or angry.

It makes Lena even more nervous. Especially when Maggie comes over with a grin the size of Texas on her face. This is it. This is where they take her out back and make her body disappear.

“I can distract the kid,” Maggie tells Alex quietly, kissing her temple and rubbing her sides. Lena smiles at their interaction. “Be nice,” she warns, giving Alex a gentle shove toward the door.

“I know what you’re going to say,” Lena begins in her own defense, putting her hands on her hips and looking Alex dead in the eye. “I’m not going to hurt your sister.”

Alex crosses her arms. “I wasn’t going to say that.”

“Yes you were,” Lena shoots back with slight hesitation. “Just because my last name is Luthor doesn’t mean I’m my brother.”

“I know.”

“Or my mother.”

“I know.”

“I care about your sister and I would _never_ do anything to put her in danger.”

“I know.”

“And just because you don’t-“ Lena stops short when Alex starts laughing. “What are you laughing at?”

“I wasn’t going to say any of that,” Alex grins. “So, hah.”

“W-what?” Lena asks in slight confusion. “You’re not going to give me the shovel talk?”

“I was going to,” Alex admits with a shrug of her shoulders. “But I changed my mind. Though I could have done without seeing your hand up my little sister’s shirt.”

Lena’s cheeks redden instantly. “Well…”

“Nope. I don’t need an explanation,” Alex grimaces and sits down in the chair next to Lena. It’s quiet and peaceful out in the woods and there’s a small part of her that doesn’t want to go home just yet. “All I want is for Kara to be happy. And ever since…ever since she met you she’s been different. But it’s a good different. She doesn’t seem as lonely anymore.”

“I can’t see her being lonely,” Lena muses, quite enjoying this private conversation with Alex. It’s giving her lots of insight to who Kara really is.

“She’s good at pretending,” Alex informs Lena with a sigh, clasping her hands together in her lap. “She’s been through a lot-as I’m sure you have as well-but its has never stopped her from wanting to be the best person she can be. She’s the most selfless person I’ve ever met.”

“I like you,” Alex continues when Lena stays silent. “And I didn’t want to,” she admits with a laugh. “Maggie…I had Maggie run a background check on you because-”

“I’m a Luthor?” Lena says matter-of-factly. “I get it.”

“I just wanted…I wanted to be sure you were the person Kara said you were.”

“And?”

“You’re even better,” Alex whispers. “You’ve done some pretty admirable stuff.”

Lena shrugs off Alex’s praise. “Thank you, Alex,” she says genuinely. “I, I didn’t think this was how the conversation was going to go. I was ready to be threatened.”

Alex stands up with a grin and stretches her arms out. “I can threaten you if you’d like,” she laughs. “Just know, if you do hurt my sister I can hurt you several ways just by using my index finger.”

“Noted.”

Kara’s waiting by the door like an over eager puppy, looking back and forth between Lena and Alex like it’s a tennis match.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asks Lena hesitantly, clasping Lena’s hand in her own and giving it a squeeze. “Was she mean to you?”

“No,” Lena says reassuringly, kissing Kara’s forehead. “She was rather nice.”

Kara scoffs. “I don’t believe you.”

“She was,” Lena laughs, leading Kara back down to the table. “I think we’re friends.”

Kara’s heart swells as she kisses Lena’s lips before they sit down. Lena makes sure to take at least three pancakes before Kara can get to them.

“Kara burnt some of them,” Maggie says suddenly, lifting up the last pancake to inspect its charred bottom. “It wasn’t me.”

“You burnt them,” Kara rolls her eyes, giving Maggie a gentle kick under the table.

“Watch it,” Maggie warns, throwing a piece of charred pancake at Kara’s head.

Alex rolls her eyes and shares a knowing look with Lena. One that tells her _get used to this_.

Lena grabs Kara’s hand under the table and thinks they should make this trip a monthly thing because it’s the happiest she’s been since moving to National City.

“Keep your hands where I can see them, Luthor,” Alex warns, pointing her fork directly toward Lena’s face.

But next time they’re leaving Alex and Maggie at home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I feel so accomplished that I finally finished something I wrote! Thank you to every single one of you that took time out of your day to leave a kudos or a review. I really, really appreciate it! 
> 
> I also made a Tumblr so we can all become friends! Seriously, I have zero followers, so!! Let's chat about Kara/Lena, Alex, Maggie...my ongoing crush on Katie McGrath...anything! 
> 
> https://whenyouexplode.tumblr.com


End file.
